victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Callie McBride
Hey there, I'm Callan Ondine McBride, but I hate my full name, so you can just call me Callie. I'm new here, and I miss my old school, but I'm looking forward to making lots of new friends here. I'm a Junior at Hollywood Arts, and my talent is dancing. Appearance I'm pretty much your average, all-American, blonde hair blue eyed girl. I'm around short-to-average height, and I'm a healthy weight. When I'm not wearing the cheerleading uniform I was so known for at my old school, my style is pretty girly. Not really preppy though, I like cute, frilly skirts and dresses, and other stuff like that. Personality I'm very friendly and perky most of the time. Some people say my bubbliness can be a little overwhelming at times. I consider myself an optimist. I try to see the best in everyone, even the people that others can't find any good in, because there is good in everyone, you just have to look for it sometimes. I'm aware that I'm not the smartest girl around. I'm a big ditz, and I struggle in academics a lot. But I work hard to make up for my lack of smarts, and I'm a real team player, so I'm a pretty reliable partner for a group assignment. It's mostly tests and quizzes I have trouble with, because if I don't understand the material, there's no one to help me. Fortunately my amazing girlfriend Elaine tutors me, so I manage to get Bs in most of my classes. And speaking of my girlfriend, one other thing you should know about me is that, yes, I am gay. I came out last year, when me and Elaine started going out, and while a few people at my old school gave me a hard time, for the most part everyone was super supportive, and I had a great group of loyal friends to defend me if anyone tried to hurt me. But being a lesbian is only one part of who I am, so don't look at me as only "the gay girl," because I'm also a lot more than that. Family My family is really great! My mom, Catherine, is a successful real estate agent, and my dad, Oliver, is a lawyer. I also have a super smart sister named Anabelle who's a couple years older than me. She's off at college most of the time. She goes to University of California-Berkeley with a major in Corporate Communications. I have no idea what that means, but I think it has something to do with business. Sometimes I feel a little overshadowed by my sister. She's really smart and knows a lot more than me, and sometimes I get jealous of her from all the praise she gets from our parents. But I know my parents love us both equally, so It's okay. Relationships With Other Characters 'Tori Vega' Tori seems like a nice girl. I've heard she's a good singer. She's really pretty, and hope we can be good friends. 'Cat Valentine' Cat is the sweetest girl ever! She's even more hyper and perky than me! I feel like we have a lot in common. She's kind of ditzy, like me, but she has a good heart. I met her in my dance class. She's a pretty good dancer, but an even better singer. Her voice is so pretty! I can sing okay, but not like she can. 'Robbie Shapiro' Robbie is really cute and nice. When I first met him he tried to hit on me, but then he backed off when he found out I was a lesbian, which I was grateful for. Some guys don't believe me when I tell them that, or they keep hitting on me and telling me they can "change" me, which makes me uncomfortable. But Robbie was really nice about, even if he did act kind of awkward when I told him. 'Beck Oliver' Beck is a really good actor! I saw him in a play at Hollywood Arts, and I was really impressed! I can't act at all, so I really respect people who can. It made me sad when I heard that he and his girlfriend Jade just broke up. Breakups are hard. 'Jade West' Jade's cool. Cat introduced me to her at lunch. She seemed a little hostile, and I thought it was because of her breakup, but Cat tells me she's like that all the time. I think it's good that she doesn't try to please anyone though, she seems like the kinda girl who would stay true to herself and never try to change for anybody. 'Andre Harris' I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Andre much, but everyone says he's an amazing muscician. I saw him once eating lunch with Cat and her friends, but we haven't really hung out a lot. 'Trina Vega' Trina's in my dance class. She's a pretty good dancer, but people say she's a horrible singer. I heard her sing once, and personally, I think she would be a lot better if she wasn't so cocky and listened to criticism. 'Elaine Love' Elaine is my girlfriend from my old school. We're still dating even though we don't get to spend as much time together now that we're at different schools. We met at cheerleading tryouts my freshman year (her sophomore year). We got really close last year when she started tutoring me in Geometry. She's really smart, maybe even smarter that my sister. She's my age, but she skipped a grade, so she's a senior. Trivia *My favorite singer is Katy Perry, and my favorite song by her is "Teenage Dream." *I'm taking some acting classes this semester because, even though I'm not great at it, I have lots of fun doing it. *I've seen Mean Girls 247 times. *Before it got cancelled, I watched Hellcats religiously. *My favorite candy is gummy bears. *Me and Elaine's song is "Ours" by Taylor Swift. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Callie McBride